


夜阑人静(上)

by echo996



Category: offgun-fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, offgun - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo996/pseuds/echo996
Kudos: 4





	夜阑人静(上)

夜阑人静 (上)  
1.寂寞  
华灯初上，夜色如墨。  
关钟鹏转动门把，室内一片黑暗，赶紧赶慢地回了家，看见这片寂静的空间，些许陌生的情绪从脚底爬上脊椎，扰人清净。  
开了灯，暖黄的光晕笼罩下来，关钟鹏放下手里的东西，激起一声回响，四处看看，屋子里的陈设还很新，全是独居的痕迹。装修都是他想要的风格，也有朋友的建议，暖色的灯光明明应该营造出温馨的感觉的，此刻却显得冷清。久违地，寂寞盘踞在心头，一时难以排解。  
关钟鹏坐在沙发上，手机界面上的私聊消息还停留在五天前。  
“这边有时差，要打电话的话先发信息告诉我吧，不知道是不是能接电话的时机。”  
手指放在屏幕上方，现在她那边是凌晨吧，算了，明天再联系吧。关钟鹏有点不安，却只能马上打消不好的念头，六年了，Mook一直在他身边，多年的感情让他不敢轻易怀疑，送她走的时候自信经得起考验，那也要做到才行。  
拍了一天戏，关钟鹏也累得很，抛开胡思乱想很快就睡着了，明天他还有行程，必须好好休息养精蓄锐。  
本来在年初就该开拍的电视剧《爱情理论》，因为日程的关系一推就推迟到了现在，这期间活动不少，很耽误进度，不得已只好把播出时间延迟。即便如此，拍摄依然很紧张。一方面是时间有限，另一方面其实是关钟鹏压力很大，阿塔潘的演技那是拿过奖的，如果他这个时候演不好，观众入不了戏，也极易惹人非议。因此关钟鹏在片场精神紧绷，经常去看阿塔潘的部分学习，私下也会看剧本练习。  
此刻的片场很安静，阿塔潘正在拍一场哭戏，他已经酝酿好了感情，在摄像机下游刃有余得发挥，关钟鹏仿佛突然认不出这是平时做什么都高高兴兴的小个子，而是剧中那个爱得卑微的third。  
拍完了一条，阿塔潘马上来监视器这边看，手里攥着两截卫生纸，转过来的脸上还带着红红的眼圈。他坐在关钟鹏旁边，staff在给他补妆，安安静静地沉浸在刚才的情绪中等待下一条的拍摄，大家都默契地不在这时说笑打扰他。阿塔潘转过头来看他，眼睛里带着一点疑惑，关钟鹏这才惊觉自己已经盯着阿塔潘看了很久。  
关钟鹏的心不在焉持续了很长一段时间，有时会一直看手机，阿塔潘从他身后经过时分明看见他手机一直停留在一个页面没动。他在发呆。  
阿塔潘凑过去挨着他坐下，后者觑了一眼又重新看手机，如常地翻动着。  
察觉到关钟鹏状态不对时他们的剧已经拍了一大半，不知道是不是有情绪加成，关钟鹏拍得比较顺利，大家都夸他演技变好了。阿塔潘则在拍戏之余找时机粘着他，但关钟鹏看起来并不怎么喜欢，阿塔潘便不再闹他，只是退到安全的距离等待。

2.他的吻  
比起third边哭边被心爱的人强吻那种悲伤，阿塔潘觉得演着混蛋khai的关钟鹏的吻实在有些过于冰冷，不是体温，而是若有似无的情绪低落。阿塔潘早就过了被角色影响情绪的时候。可关钟鹏似乎开始进入了这种玄妙的境界，这只是一种猜测，或者阿塔潘只是想规避一些他不想看到的东西。  
阿塔潘感觉到关钟鹏的力度有些失控，他闭着眼睛，呼吸凌乱，不像第一条那样有度。阿塔潘的眼角还挂着眼泪，但他忽然发觉关钟鹏的心里正下着一场悲伤的雨，这场雨使他的心防决了堤，他的底线和原则都藏在水下，淹没到看不清，维持着十分脆弱的平衡。  
这个吻好难过，阿塔潘的眼泪不催即下，眼神的演绎也达到最佳，但他还是故意露出一个笑容，轻轻的推开了压制着自己的人。关钟鹏听着阿塔潘近在耳侧的带了一点点哭腔的笑声，突然清醒地回到了现实，转过头朝不知道哪个镜头挤出笑，仿佛还沉浸在刚才的情境里，内心却掀起一场风暴。  
那一瞬间，披着Khai的皮，关钟鹏从内心升腾起一股施虐欲，镜头拍不到的另一只手掐着阿塔潘的腰力气大得吓人。他这是怎么了？疯了吗，他居然想一直亲到阿塔潘放弃抵抗为止。关钟鹏还没看清阿塔潘脸上的表情，刚才推开他的人就走开几步如常地边笑边耍赖似的和staff嬉闹。放松下微微痉挛的手，关钟鹏看向又回来接着拍的小个子，心情有些微妙，阿塔潘为什么不说他捏疼了他呢？  
直到晚上下班，阿塔潘都在有意无意地岔开关钟鹏试图问出来的问题，他知道关钟鹏想问什么，可他不知道该怎么回答。反正只要拒绝，关钟鹏就不会继续再问了。阿塔潘有点抱歉，却又坏心地捉弄他，像平时一样把困扰丢给明明也只大他几岁的哥。

3.征兆  
拍完戏，很快到了要播出的日子，“恶人帮”四处跑宣传，成功的把已经很引人期待的剧炒得更有热度，关钟鹏计算着手里的通告，觉得自己开公司做老板的日子更近了。  
忙着方方面面的工作，一个月晃眼即过，关钟鹏再次打开和Mook的聊天界面发现他们已经很久很久没有聊过了，上一次对话也只是不痛不痒的问候。与之前的不安不同，关钟鹏只是觉得有点闷，无可奈何的那种，口口声声的那些“距离不是问题”早已是虚言，徒留一地残花已非昨日红，像秋天日本街头落了一地的鲜艳的枫叶，只是任人踩踏。  
即便如此，一向冷静果断的他也无法轻易地去捅破那一层窗户纸，毕竟那么多年走过来了，毕竟……谁也没说不爱了。  
可谁也没说还和以前一样爱。  
想太多不是关钟鹏的风格，如此不如去拜拜佛祖静心，但还没等到他去拜，意料之外的一通电话突然在一个并不合适的时机打了过来。  
电话里远在千万里的Mook声音并不高亢，也没有低落，只是平静，但话音中的颤抖还是暴露出她此刻应当处于不大好的境地。她提出了一个问题，一个对于现在的关钟鹏来说很致命的问题——爱情or面包？  
关钟鹏迟疑了一瞬，瞥了一眼中场休息的节目录制现场，很快找回理智，吐句清晰地安抚解释，但对面一向理性的女人突然间失去了所有耐心，只是追问他:“我要你现在马上买机票过来看我，你答不答应？”  
关钟鹏安静下来，思考了半分钟然后叹气似的说:“你怎么了，不是明白的吗，我说过会等你，冷静一下吧，冷静之后再想好怎么说。就算我现在去了也解决不了什么问题，反而我们两边都会有麻烦，如果累了就回来，我养得起。”  
那边许久不见回应，最后一句话也没说直接挂断了电话，关钟鹏立刻拨回去也没有接，只好发了消息过去，约定晚上再谈。关钟鹏一直等到了对方已读信息，虽然没有回，但至少放了一半心。  
重新开始工作，关钟鹏保持着专注，不想被别人看出来有什么问题，也就没有注意到阿塔潘在暗处投过来的探究的目光。  
那天晚上究竟是无事发生，除了关钟鹏手机里的十几通拒接电话。消息发了一条又一条，渐渐的也没有显示出已读了。  
也许她需要冷静一下，关钟鹏把该说的话都发过去，虽然挽留，终究也没有强求。他明白，某些预兆已经开始明明白白得显露了出来，虽然有心阻止，终抵不过有些感情已经逝去。

喜欢吗  
虽然不知道具体为什么，阿塔潘也大概猜出来关钟鹏这些日子心情一直不太明快的原因，工作时该笑还是一样笑，但私下却没有什么笑意，不是总忙着什么事就是拿手机找新闻看。阿塔潘偶然也能看见他看的东西，随口问了才知道他正准备和朋友合作做生意，虽然忙，但情绪低落绝不是因为这些问题，或许忙起来就不会想太多吧。  
阿塔潘并不是很懂那些情情爱爱，也不是很明白恋爱里的弯弯绕绕，身边男男女女的很多，最后都成了朋友。有时候察觉到某些暧昧的心意，阿塔潘总是想一想就不着痕迹地拒绝，他好像从来都没做好准备接纳谁，或者说单纯没有这个心思，几个女性朋友还曾笑他想熬成黄金单身汉。  
夜店里灯红酒绿，阿塔潘和朋友们一起跳舞，跟着节奏胡乱扭动身体。玩累了就休息一会儿，被粉丝戏称为他的闺蜜的朋友们凑在一块你一言我一语地胡说八道，阿塔潘咧着嘴听，也不怎么说话，但就是很开心。  
他们这个圈子里大多是家里有些底子的，不愁钱花但也不想一直用家里的，读书不行，到头来扎进演艺圈，说到底也是家里宠着。阿塔潘的家境虽然不像white那样夸张，也不是tay那种情况，但也只是不显山不露水，并不需要他去承担什么责任。每天过着快乐的日子也算他的追求了，也曾有在演戏这方面做出成绩的想法，最终还是释怀。他一直记得妈妈说的话:“很抱歉妈妈不能一直陪着你，但妈妈永远希望你的人生不痛苦地执着于什么，一生平安、健康、快乐，就这么活给我看吧，gun。我一直看着你呐，不管你看不看得见，都陪着你。”  
朋友戳着阿塔潘的肩膀，他回过神发现有电话进来，是关钟鹏。“Hello？爸比，gun在朋友店里，这里有点吵……”  
打完电话回来，有个小姐妹一直看着他，表情捉摸不透。阿塔潘笑着闹她，小姐妹扯着他夏威夷花衬衫的袖子问他:“你一直不谈恋爱，该不会真喜欢上P'off了吧？”  
阿塔潘歪着头，露出个疑惑的表情:“嗯？为什么你也问这个，是记者吗。”说完又笑，大大的眼睛变小了一半。小姐妹看他这样，也不再神经兮兮的脑补，全当开玩笑就过了。  
阿塔潘一边玩一边在心里想，为什么大家总有这种错觉，不过他确实挺喜欢爸比的，不然也不会总是依赖他，不过，似乎没到那个程度吧。阿塔潘思索一阵，没得出什么结果，很快把这些想法抛到脑后去了。

5.依靠  
无论喜怒悲欢，时间总是一晃而过，没结果的事情也慢慢默认了结果。关钟鹏想着是不是自己有点混蛋，可事实上只是感情处着处着就淡了，也许是彼此太熟悉，心动的感觉就很难再有了。  
经历了打电话不接发消息不回，关钟鹏也有点心死，每天忙碌工作，累的不止是身体。那边大概是考虑了很久，终于给这段旷日持久的感情判了死刑。  
关钟鹏没有时间悲伤，他做的是让人快乐的职业，习惯了笑容，就忘记了眼泪的滋味。  
没有悲伤，更多的是难过，一点点渗透进他的生活，有时看见什么有关的事物就立刻联想到过往的回忆。幸而回忆不像拳头会让他无法站起来继续，只要不沉溺，又有什么过不去，就是累了点。  
他们计划有一场演唱会，因为日程多，两位演员不是专业歌手，需要提前一个月练习。关钟鹏和爱蹦爱跳的阿塔潘不一样，大爷似的身体骨头又“脆弱”，总要多付出一些努力才能在台上从容淡定地表演。  
到了休息的时候关钟鹏靠着墙瘫坐着，阿塔潘就会自发凑过来找座，横七竖八地躺在关钟鹏这个肉垫上。关钟鹏如今早已习惯，动都懒得动，小霸王想怎么着就怎么着吧，整个公司都热爱skinship又能怎么办。  
两人一靠一躺玩手机，阿塔潘皱着脸，气压难得有点低。关钟鹏瞥了一眼，凉凉地说:“这个不能买，演唱会之后再看吧。”  
阿塔潘回头一边不好意思的笑，一边翻过身闹他。  
“怎么跟猪一样乱拱，啧。”  
“爸比！”  
关钟鹏毒舌了一下被瞪马上见好就收，还要半真半假地恐吓:“好好待着，不然就自己下去啊。”  
虽然光说不做假把式，但效果却是立竿见影。阿塔潘抱着他的腰趴在他怀里，脑袋贴着他的胸膛，乖乖的闭着眼睛不动了。关钟鹏抬起眼皮扫视一眼没看见几个人，大家都习以为常的各干各事，关钟鹏也就没在意。这个姿势维持了一会，关钟鹏感觉腰有点酸，还没怎么样阿塔潘倒是先爬起来，默默地坐到他旁边继续聚精会神地玩手机。关钟鹏莫名有点想笑，摸了一把小机灵的脑袋，心情久违的轻松了很多。  
现在的生活也不坏啊，起码工作很顺利，钱也有好好地在赚，被很多人喜欢，被许多人温暖，知足了。关钟鹏又看了看身旁的小个子，眯起眼笑了一下:“累吗？过来。”  
阿塔潘本来就在注意他，立即转头看他，关钟鹏微微张开手臂，眯成一条缝的小眼睛带着笑意看着自己。虽然有点奇怪，但阿塔潘还是靠过去给了他一个与平时别无二致的黏糊的抱抱。

6、缘浅  
忙碌中时间流逝得很快，《爱情理论》热度不错，演唱会也圆满落幕，关钟鹏操心很久的小公司也已经做好筹备，一切都顺利得不可思议。果然情场失意，商场却得意，也不知道该高兴还是不高兴。  
林阳准备开个人摄影作品展，喊老朋友帮忙，关钟鹏义不容辞，想着公司这边自己已经完成合同了，让合伙人看着应该不会出什么问题就欣欣然去了。团团转的时候也品出些忙碌的快乐，感情慢慢回归平静，好像是伤愈的情形。那么多年的感情，放下似乎也只有几月之功，人果然是善变的动物。  
林阳约几个朋友一起聚会，关钟鹏难得喝多，有点上头，好在在场的都是多年朋友，都知道他那档子事，那天的局没有流出视频来。只是好好的谢友宴成了庆祝关钟鹏恢复单身聚会，虽然朋友们嘻嘻哈哈的，明里暗里却都在担心。七八年的青春，他就只爱了一个人，现在说没就没了。  
关钟鹏本人倒还好，最初难受的劲儿已经过去了，他信缘分，大约这就是情深缘浅吧。往前看的话，也许要过的坎儿还有很多，但谁又能说，他不敢一试呢？别的事，就当它过去了。

7、树欲静  
谁也没有料到，这场秘而不宣的分手这么快就翻出了水花。关钟鹏更没有想到，所谓的实证是从自己手下的公司流出去的。  
就像一粒石子投进水面，网络上的质疑谩骂涌过来，让人难以抵抗。早设想过会有这么一天，关钟鹏只是稍微慌了一下，很快就冷静下来。然后马上抓住了其中的关键:在他们国家，明星谈恋爱分手就是家常便饭，并不值得那么多关注，但他和阿塔潘是捆绑式营业CP，他分手受到非议的不仅仅是自己，还会波及阿塔潘，而且可能会影响他们的CP事业。  
牵一发而动全身。  
所以之后的采访就必须要好好考虑怎么答记者问，关钟鹏心里很快就有了主意，没有什么比真话来得更密不透风，无可辩驳。  
还没等到机会接受采访，网上的风言风语已经成了问题。关钟鹏没对阿塔潘说什么，一来他觉得有些抱歉，但他们之间从来没有过有关感情的对话，阿塔潘总是像个孩子一样，他也无从解释;二来其实小个子接受采访的经验比他更多也足够聪明，应付记者并不难。  
把事情解释清楚的契机近在眼前，鸡妈妈的新剧推介会马上就到了，虽然明年上半年俩人也没什么剧，但该做的就得敬业。  
即便是慎重说了，采访过后仍有些小水花翻来覆去。关钟鹏不想对此再解释什么，骂阿塔潘本来就没有逻辑，有些话不好说得太明白，他只是想提醒所有人，说到底假想CP就是配合演出，发糖的完成关键在于人们主观的臆想，不过是愿者上钩而已，只图开心。


End file.
